


What We Found

by radiowrittenheart



Series: Mabifica Week 2015 [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Because I DO WHAT I WANT, Cheshire Cat!Pacifica, Drabble, F/F, Mabifica Week 2015, Mad Hatter!Mabel, Waddles makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cheshire Cat and The Mad Hatter come across many peculiar things in their travels together - but one of the strangest is a curious (and quite familiar) boy who crashes their tea party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first day of Mabifica Week 2015; even if I'm a little early. This idea was too good not to write.

**Mabcifica Week** \-- _November 1st-7th_

 **Day 1;** _AU’s_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

There was a disturbance at the already chaotic table; the teacups stopped their dancing, the saucers ceased in their twirling, the teapot no longer sang and the two hostesses froze still. Nothing here was used to an unwanted, and oddly normal, guest.

A boy had awkwardly invited himself into the disharmony, sitting himself down at the table.

“U-uh, I’m-”

He had no time to finish his sentence, seeing how he was tackled by one of the stranger looking hostesses of this completely mad event.

“The boy speaks no name, but has a symbol right over his brain! He doesn't look very chipper, why, he's the little Dipper!”

“Yeah, you, uh, you’re right,” the boy said slowly, taking in the young woman’s eccentric clothing, wild hair that looked like it had never seen a brush, and to top it off, ridiculous hat. What was with this girl? She fit in so perfectly with this strange world. “I’m just-”

A hand appeared on the young woman’s shoulder, and she stumbled to her feet.

Now, two girls stood before, towering over him.

“I’m just looking for the Jabberwo-”

“My name is Mabel, remember that if you’re able, and don't even try to say the name of the demon with one eye!”

Bewildered, the boy - Dipper - stammered, glancing to the other female; she was mostly human, but the twitching feline ears protruding from her hair and twisted smile said otherwise. Maybe she was somewhat sane. “I have to find … the thing,” he mumbled. “Do either of you know where he’s at?”

With a snap of her fingers, the girl nodded to the more insane one; Mabel.

“You don’t want to go looking for him, you big dum-dum!” Mabel exclaimed.

Well, at least she sounded normal now.

“No, you don’t understand, I have to, my great-uncle-”

“Pacifica, don’t you think we should treat this lonely wanderer to some tea?”

Dipper stammered, looking between the two strange girls until he managed to reply, “That’s very kind of you, but I don’t have time.”

Once Mabel grabbed his arm, he looked up at her and their eyes met, causing her to laugh almost maniacally, and he chuckled nervously to play along. Oh, God, this world didn’t have deadly people too, did it? It was bad enough he was looking for a demonic triangle-

“Mabel, leave him be.”

The other girl - Pacifica (what kind of names did this world have?) - had a cool tone of voice, and she shook her head slowly. “If you’re looking for the Jabberwock, you have to head Sweast. That will take you to the White Queen’s castle,” she explained. “I apologize for my … friend.”

Mabel let up on Dipper’s arm, and gave him a wave. “Welcome to Wonderland!” she beamed.

 _Wonderland?_ Dipper pondered. _Seems more like an Underland. Everything twisted upside down._

“We’ll have the March Hare take you there,” Pacifica offered, as a creature shuffled out from under the table.

To be honest, it wasn’t much of a hare. Just a pig with a pink bunny-ears hat on. But close enough in this crazy place. Dipper nodded, and decided that following a pig wouldn’t be the weirdest thing he had done in this world. As he made his way down the path, with the “hare” as his guide, he cast one last look back to the strange young women…

...yet they were gone.

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

“You know I hate visitors,” Pacifica sighed as they sat together, tangled in a tumtum tree.

“Awww, but Paz!” Mabel pouted. “He had to come! I just … I felt it, you know? He’s not just some random wanderer, like the others. You know I read that one of the dippers points to the north star.” She swung her legs, and flipped around, hanging upside from a branch.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow, and her twisted smile softened. “And what’s that supposed to mean?” she asked.

“I don’t know!” Mabel said, with a wave of her hands. “What’s anything supposed to mean? I’m mad and bad and sad and glad!”

“I know you are,” Pacifica mused. She chuckled, and leaned down, brushing her lips against Mabel’s in a soft kiss. “I’m starting to feel the same way.” Then, she took Mabel’s hand, yanking her right side up again. “Now, where are we off to next?”

Mabel giggled, and stood up on the branch, managing to keep perfect balance. “Follow me!” she declared, beginning to hop from tree to tree.

“Anywhere, anytime,” Pacifica assured, disappearing in thin air with nothing but her smile left behind-

-but it was a different sort of smile.

Lopsided. Sweet. Maybe even lovesick.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
